Gathering at Morrell Falls
The Gathering at Morrell Falls was a council meeting called by Ikeda Cao and led by Alec Kylar, held on Janurary 14th, 1272 A.K. in Decker Canyon, Khanduras at Morrell Falls. It was held during the infant stage of To Unseat a Conqueror. The main purpose of the council was to gather warriors and discuss the conflict between the denizens of Khanduras, including the remnants of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, and the Baroness of the Corrupted Rogues that opposed them following the Reign of Anguish. The meeting was noted for the large attendance of veteran members and famous warriors of the Eternal Companions, many who had long retired. The coalition between several guilds and factions also marked a new alliance that was later spearheaded by Ikeda and Alec. Afterward, the council transitioned into a social gathering. Interrelated conflict arose a week after the gathering when attendee Tristan spied on Ikeda and Alec, both surviving assassination and execution, respectively. Tristan's confidant Feodor was killed as a result. This conflict escalated sometime later as Tristan sought vengeance as well as the collection of magic runes. Notable Attendees While a number of people across the Western Nations attended the gathering, many notable warriors were present during the council and remained after for a social gathering, including the following: Eternal Companions * Ikeda Cao * Chan Cao * Katheryne Sévérine * Isamu Ha * Alec Kylar * Monica the Huntress * Tomaka Jun-fan * Ryan Ingram * Vicar Jae Karune * Zurin * Dame Lydia * Mullins the Mighty Rune Rogues * Sir Willem Grandison * Terji Joensen * Ladislav Scowcroft * Howler * Isham Fallen Feathers * Marshal Yvette Karlore, joined Alec's service in exchange for protection and aid in defeated the Baroness. * Melian Marth, Yvette's right-hand. * Lupita Laheera, spy and scout; her field of expertise in Khanduras was requested by Alec. Others * The Moth Queen, requested by Alec for her wisdom regarding magic runes. * Tristan the Revelator, summoned by Ikeda's associates. Preliminary In the years proceeding To Unseat a Conqueror, several key members of the Fallen Feathers, a coalition task force of members from the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye, remained active in guerrilla warfare against the Corrupted Rogues and their leader, known only as the Baroness. After the death of Grand Marshal Jayla Bird, the group's leader, the Baroness sent out her assassins to pursue several key members of the group in 1270. Alec Kylar, friend and associate of Jayla, learned the full extent of the Baroness and her whereabouts; after word reached the Rune Rogues of the tremendous amount of runes that Baroness possessed, Alec sent out word to all surrounding organizations to hold council on how to capture and defeat the Baroness. On January 4th, 1272, the Rune Rogues dispersed across Khanduras to find and gather the remaining members of the Fallen Feathers, offering them safe haven in return for their help and information. Within two weeks, Alec and Sir Willem established a gathering with the Fallen Feathers who were now lead by Marshall Yvette. Meanwhile, Executor Adam of the Eternal Companions made contact with several veterans of the organization, including Jae, Lissie and Ryan, and requested volunteers to investigate the matter concerning the Baroness. Meanwhile, Tristan the Revelator and his company of warriors attempted to find the Forgotten Tower in hopes of finding runes once possessed by the late Countess. Though the tower was vacant of their treasure, they managed to find information regarding the Baroness by commuting with a splinter force of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. Upon investigating further, Tristan and his associate Feodor the Formidable found out through word-of-mouth that the Fallen Feathers and the Eternal Companions - among other organizations as well - were planning a gathering somewhere in Khanduras. Tristan also learned that the Eternal Companions were keen on using magic runes to boost the quality and efficiency of their gear. On the eve of the gathering, Tristan and his associates avoided detection from the Eternal Companions by hiding within a cellar beneath Black Crystal. Lissie was captured by Feodor and company while she ventured on the borders of town, where she was beaten and tortured within the cellar for information regarding Ikeda and the magic runes. Lissie resisted her captors until they removed both her hands with a hot blade; as she gave into despair her lips muttered "the Night Angel" to end her torture. tortures Lissie for information regarding the Rune Rogues. He later cut off her hands to prevent her from casting spells.]] Ikeda and many of the other members of the Eternal Companions rendezvoused at a roadside tavern for a social gathering; Isamu and Monica, having traveled from the north together, reached the tavern shortly before dusk. When Lissie did not turn in for the night, Alec and Ikeda awaited her return all night whilst the others rested; they held a private conversation about the future of the Eternal Companions that lasted hours and by dawn when Lissie did not return both Alec and Ikeda began to worry about her missing status. Procedure Ikeda delivered an oration to all the attendees shortly before the council began. During the party afterwards, Ikeda and Katheryne were both focal while they told stories of their journey to strangers who had attended, later joined by Mullins and Isamu in their own stories from the Dreadlands. A few of the attendees who brought instruments began playing music, including Tristan; many friends and associates took turns dancing. Monica danced with many comrades, including Isamu and Ryan, as well as briefly with Alec; Monica's blush at Alec kept their interactions short throughout the night. Whilst the others partied, Yvette, Alec and the Moth Queen focused primarily on the logistics of the quest. Lupita and Ladislav became intimate during the party and later shared a passionate night in a tent. In the middle of their feast, Monica announced that she would be retiring from fighting and that she would not join the quest. Many of her comrades remained content on her decision and shared a drink in her honor. Later, Monica gave proper farewells to all the members of the Eternal Companions. When she skipped Alec, he confronted her away from the gathering and learned through probing her mind that she was sheltering Jakob, her lover who was thought dead. Monica quickly assumed that he learned the truth by reading his expression. She gave Alec kiss on his cheek to assure Jakob's status remain secret; Alec blushed and said nothing, but gave her a simple nod of reassurance. A Dance of Sword and Shadow On January 22nd, one week after the gathering at Morrell Falls, Ikeda and Alec met once again to discuss the quest. Over breakfast at a tavern, Ikeda told Alec that he and Katheryne planned to return to Xiansai for a duration after the completion of the quest; Alec expressed interest in traveling to his homeland someday, prompting Ikeda to invite him. While the two friends ate breakfast, Ikeda spoke of Lissie's absence from the gathering and shared a note of her supposed whereabouts. Alec swore to return to Morrell Falls and wait for her if necessary. Later that morning, after both friends departed and went their separate ways, two interrelated events occurred: Ikeda was confronted by Feodor the Formidable in the town of Black Crystal, while Alec was lured into a trap at Morrell Falls by Tristan the Revelator. Ikeda traveled to the town of Black Crystal in the morning and hardly spoke to folks around him, most avoiding him due to the Katana on his hip. Most of the town locals whispered rumors of Ikeda being a traveling outlaw who sought to do business with his blade. Meanwhile, imfamous slayer and known outlaw, Feodor the Formidable, stalked Ikeda on behalf of his employer Tristan. Feodor was famous in the region for killing twenty men with his blade. While passing through Ikeda eventually made it clear to the town denizens that he was the former executor of the Eternal Companions. When this was relayed to Feodor, he exposed himself to Ikeda and revealed his employers intentions to kill him, bragging that Ikeda would be his twenty-first victim to his blade. After the morning passed and word passed through town of an imminent duel, Ikeda and Feodor met on the outskirts of the town with ten feet between them. When they both stopped to make their play, Ikeda swiftly slayed Feodor before he could even unsheathe his sword. Meanwhile, Alec trekked upon horse to Morrell Falls. He reached his location but was captured during a well executed ambush by Tristan and several minions. Alec was tortured for nearly an hour and learned that Tristan was obsessed with magic runes, seeking to claim all those in possession of the Rune Rogues and the Eternal Companions; their reasoning for attending the gathering was to spy on the former executor and all his allies. Though Alec gave Tristan no information, the torturer deduced that Alec was somehow the benefactor and collector of the magic runes. It also became apparent during the torture that Tristan's associates had captured Lissie days prior. A skirmish commenced when Alec's associate Isham arrived at Morrell Falls while in search of Lissie; he instead stumbled upon Tristan and several of his minions. Isham cut down several of Tristan's associates in a surprise attack but was bested by their leader. Alec broke free during the skirmish and subdued Tristan, saving Isham; as Isham nursed Alec, Tristan and his minions fled. Hours later during night, Ikeda arrived and brought Isham and Alec down the mountain upon horseback. After nearly two weeks the Rune Rogues tracked down and located Tristan's minions who had fled and escaped. They also located Lissie, who's hands were removed and her powers voided by the same men, who sought safe haven and healing. Alec spent much time in recovery, and even received a visit from his beloved Rose, before confronting Tristan's minions who had captured and tortured him. Within their hidden base in the mountains Alec highhandedly massacred them all in a surprise attack. Alec left only one alive, the Runesmith, to join his company but Tristan's whereabouts remained unknown.